This invention relates to providing a system for improved information technology (IT) systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for improving the management of IT systems. Existing IT management paradigms utilize arbitrary performance benchmarks and thresholds to optimize computing performance without considering end-user perception of the computing performance quality. Conditions that cause instability and performance fluctuations, which could indicate that optimization is needed, are disparate and rapidly changing and offer limited opportunities for analyzing such conditions with any contextual relevance to the end-user. Thus, there is a need for a system that provides a local resource for collection of IT data, collected based upon end-user perception of computing performance quality.